


Cover your crystal eyes

by puppybusby



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash week [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is a Star Wars geek, Allison is awkward, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Kira is awkward, and precious, they're both so awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison laughed and bumped shoulders with Kira. “Looks like it's up to us, go dream team.” She grinned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover your crystal eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I can write other ships? Who knew
> 
> Title from "Crystal"

 

Kira doesn't like bars, god she doesn't even like drinking that much but it had been Stiles' choice to decide what they were going to do tonight and he wanted to get drunk at the quiet dive of a bar down the street. Apparently he had a crush on the owner and they knew one of the bartenders from high school... Basically Kira was terrified.  
When she walked in she was surprised at how nice the bar actually was, it didn't _look_ that much of a dive, there were a line of booths and a load of tables, some of which were occupied by a few older men. There was a pool table at the back of the bar and a jukebox playing some classic rock. Kira sighed when she couldn't spot Scott or Stiles and made her way over to the bar, she may as well get a drink while she waited.

She almost stumbled over her own feet when she saw the bartender, a girl with dark hair pulled up into a bun, showing off her perfect jawline. The girl lifted her head and saw Kira and _Oh my God she's gorgeous._

“Hi!” She greeted warmly.

_Oh God even her voice is pretty._ Was Kira staring? She was pretty sure she was staring.   
  
“What can I get you?” She asked, smiling.

_She has dimples. DIMPLES. Oh God Oh God oh God._ She was staring, she was definitely staring. _Order something Kira, just say something. ANYTHING.  
  
_ “Chocolate milk please.” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself and as soon as they were she felt her eyes widen and her cheeks burn red. _Ground swallow me whole...._

“Um... We don't have chocolate milk...” The bartender said, she looked sympathetic but the corner of her mouth was twitching like she wanted to laugh but was holding back for Kira's benefit. “Is coke okay?”  
  
Kira nodded, not trusting herself to speak and barely resisted burying her head in her hands as the unfairly attractive dimpled girl went about making her drink. When she set it down in front of her, Kira saw the purple crazy straw sticking out of the glass and couldn't help but laugh, mostly out of her own embarrassment as she handed the money over, honestly she wanted to take her drink and flee to the corner of the bar so that she could call Scott or Stiles to see where they were, she turned around and froze at the two boys staring at her from the booth directly opposite her.  
  
“Hey Kira.” Scott greeted, Stiles grinned.   
  
_Oh God. They saw it all, didn't they?_  
  
Kira slid into the empty seat beside Scott, knowing he would be the more comforting one.   
  
“It's okay Kira, Allison has that effect on everyone.” Scott pat her shoulder sympathetically.   
  
“I want a crazy straw.” Stiles sighed. “I'm gonna get a straw.”   
  
Kira frowned at her drink for a few seconds. “...She's the person you went to high school with, isn't she?” She asked.  
  
“Yep.” Scott nodded.

“Oh God.” She groaned, hiding her face against Scott's arm. “She's so pretty.”

“She's also single.” Scott sang.

“Scott...” Kira whined. “She's out of my league.”  
  
“Nah.” Scott grinned, he looked over to the bar. “Hey, Alli, you finished yet?”  
  
Allison stepped out from behind the bar, Stiles trailing behind her with a straw in his drink as they both slipped into the seats opposite them.   
  
“I'm on my break, Derek's taking over.” Allison dismissed. Stiles sighed and looked longingly over at the muscled man, _Okay, I get the crush now._ Allison smiled at Kira. “Hey, they haven't introduced us, I'm Allison.”  
  
“I'm Kira.” Kira managed to reply, patting herself on the back for not messing up.

“Kira's an awesome singer, Allison, seriously, you should hear her sing.” Scott beamed.  
  
“Really?” Allison asked. “That's so awesome.”  
  
“It's nothing... Really...”  
  
“Ah she's just being modest.” Scott rolled his eyes. “You're also both badass with weapons.”  
  
“Really?!” They both asked.   
  
Allison grinned, “My family are big on self defence, gymnastics and archery since I was a kid.”  
  
“Archery?” Kira leant forward, impressed. “I have a collection of swords back home.”  
  
“Stiles isn't allowed near them.” Scott frowned. “He nearly killed us all.”

“...Okay it wasn't that bad.” Stiles protested weakly, he blanched under Scott and Kira's glare. “Okay it was a little bad.”  
  
Allison laughed loudly and Kira couldn't help but gape. The chocolate milk incident quickly became a distant memory as they spoke, Kira was caught off guard by just how easy it was to talk to Allison, she was so warm and open and Kira was drawn in by the stories that Scott and Stiles told Kira of their time with Allison in high school and Allison listened intently as they shared stories of college.

 

By the end of the night, Kira was smitten, more than a little actually and it was clear that Scott had made it his goal to get them together after declaring them 'perfect together' while Allison was in the bathroom.  
  
  


  
Which was how Kira found herself going paint balling with the group a week later, it was the first time she got formally introduced to Derek Hale.   
  
“You okay?” Allison asked.   
  
“Being shot at... Sounds fun.” Kira replied.   
  
Allison laughed as she scanned the other team. “They don't seem that bad.”   
  
Kira looks pointedly over at Stiles and Allison frowned as the boy looked down the barrel of his gun, thankfully Derek grabbed it and pulled it away from his face.  
  
“Wow.” Allison frowned. “We're fucked.”  
  
 _Okay swearing shouldn't be that hot._ “Thank God for your archery training?”  
  
Allison laughed and bumped shoulders with Kira. “Looks like it's up to us, go dream team.” She grinned.   
  
Kira blushed and looked down at her own gun.

 

“Next time... Can we just watch a movie?” Stiles gasped, face down in the dirt, covered in paint.   
  
Kira wiped at a streak of pink paint on her arm. “Please, no more getting shot at for fun.”  
  
“Honestly.” Allison agreed, dropping down beside Kira and shaking her hair free. “I'm all for physical activity but wow you guys suck. I'm disappointed in you Derek.” Derek glared at her but Allison only smiled and turned to Kira. “At least we kicked ass.”  
  
“You were awesome.” Kira said.

“You weren't so bad yourself Yukimura.” Allison grinned. “But a movie night sounds good.” She pauses, looking thoughtful for a while. “Hey Derek, can we have a movie night at our place?”  
  
Derek glared at her and Allison stared back, Kira watched them both and glanced at Scott, Stiles and Isaac. _Is Derek communication via eyebrows?_

“So....” Allison ran a hand over her hair and grinned. “Movie night? Friday?”  
  
“Sure.” Scott and the boys agreed immediately.

“Kira?” Allison asked.   
  
“Sure.” Kira smiled.

  
  


Allison and Derek's apartment was huge, like, holy crap it's so homey Kira feels so comfortable there already. Stiles has already made himself at home on the oversized sofa and Derek is glaring at him but... glaring at him fondly? Is that a thing? It's apparently a thing now.   
  
“Kira, hey!” Allison appeared from beside the TV, “Do you like Aliens? Derek won't let me watch it and Stiles wants to watch Star Wars so I need backup so we can watch a good movie.”  
  
Stiles gasped dramatically from the sofa. “STAR WARS IS AMAZING.”  
  
“Eat a pickled Zog, Stilinski.” Allison replied.  
  
“You're a Star Wars geek!” He gasped.  
  
“There are better movies Stiles.”   
  
“I like Aliens.” Kira cut them off, she had seen Stiles when he got passionate about Star Wars and Allison knew how to kill a man, it was a dangerous combination.  
  
“Awesome, Scott and Isaac can have a say too and if there's any other movies you like just add them to the pile.” Allison gestured to a huge collection of DVD's.   
  
“That's okay...” Kira replied. “I trust your judgement.”  
  
“We're here!” Scott and Isaac announced, carrying a stack of pizzas. “Isaac brought beer.”

“Also vodka.” the boy added as Allison drifted away.  
  
Kira made a face as she walked over to the sofa, taking a seat on the other side of the sofa. Scott set the pizzas down on the table beside the candy Stiles and Kira had brought with them, honestly, she wished that she had brought some soda or something with her. She didn't understand why Derek and Allison had such a huge a sofa for just two people, but now she was thankful for it as Derek, Scott and Isaac joined them, Allison should be able to fit on the sofa with them... But it'll definitely be a tight squeeze.  
  
A glass was held in front of Kira's face and she had to blink to realise what she was looking at.

“Is that...” She looked up at Allison. “Chocolate milk?”

Allison shrugged and sipped at a glass of her own as Kira took it from her, feeling herself blush as the memory of the day they met came back to mind.

“I don't like alcohol.” Allison explained, looking away with a blush of her own. “And you asked for it that day at the bar so...” She cleared her throat. “Room for one more?”  
  
Kira nodded furiously and moved over enough for Allison to settle beside her.   
  


__  
She wasn't even sure what movie they were watching, all she could focus on was Allison beside her.  
  
“Hey Allison.” Kira mumbled. “If you don't like alcohol... Why do you work in a bar?”  
  
Allison smirked, but she didn't take her eyes off of the screen. “Derek offered me a job and a place to stay, it works.”  
  
Kira ducked her head to laugh to herself and Allison shifted slightly so that her hand brushed against Kira's.  
  
“Is this okay?” Allison asked.   
  
“Girls.” Stiles leant forward. “We love you both, but could you have the feelings talk somewhere else?” He gestured to the TV. “Good scene is about to happen.”  
  
“I'll freeze you in carbonite Stiles.”  
  
“Where was the Star Wars knowledge when we were teens Allison?” Stiles gasped. “You could have been my princess Leia.”  
  
Allison took Kira's hand and pulled her to her feet, rolling her eyes. “Bitch please, I'm Han Solo and you know it.”  
  
Kira laughed and let Allison drag her into the kitchen, where the explosions from the TV were considerably quieter and Stiles' yelling at the screen was nowhere near as loud.

“So...” Allison looked pointedly at their entwined hands. “I kinda like you a lot.”  
  
“You- You do?”

Allison nodded and blushed as she began to play with Kira's fingers. _Was she nervous? Was she making Allison nervous??_

“So there's this milkshake bar... I've always wanted to check it out but Derek is lactose intolerant...” Her head snapped up. “Shit, don't tell him I told you that he'll kill me. He will actually kill me.”  
  
“I'd love to go get milkshakes.” Kira replied.

“I- You would?”  
  
Kira nodded. “Yeah.”  
  
“Awesome.” Allison grinned, nodding. “Awesome.” Her eyes are wide and bright and she just looks like an excited puppy now. “Wanna go back to the movie?”  
  
Kira moved up onto the tip of her toes to kiss Allison on the cheek. “That'd be great.”  
 __  
Allison's blush just intensified as she laughed.  
  
“So, who's Han Solo?” Kira asked.  
  
“A total badass.” Allison replied.  
  
“And princess Leia?”  
  
“Uh...” Allison bit her lip and glanced away. “Spoilers.”  
  
“I had better watch Star Wars then...” Kira mused.   
  
“You really should.” Allison agreed.   
  
“Maybe we can watch them after we've gotten milkshakes?” Kira suggested.  
  
Allison laughed fondly. “I'd like that.”

 


End file.
